finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Daniels
Samantha Daniels is a main character and the tritagonist of novel Final Destination:Lab Thing and is a survivor of McKinley High School Lab Accidents. Samantha was the tenth survivor to die. Biography Samantha resided in McKinley Pennsylvania and attended in McKinley High School.She was kind and funny.She was a friend of Jonathan Asparagus and Hakanow O’Banner.She was also friend of Oxford,Emma,Julia and Sam.From all of the survivors,Samantha has the biggest knowledge of Death and previous disasters. Final Destination:Lab Thing Samantha was in her Lab Class and she was doing an experiment with Oxford and talking with him.Suddenly Jonathan shouts and tells the Lab will collapse and everyone will die.She fired from the class with Dan,Tony and Oxford.She asks a bunch of questions to Jonathan and thought he had a premonition.Abruptly the accidents occurs and Samantha heard the accidents with other survivors. Later she attended to Zino’s funeral and told every thing about other disasters and their survivors fate to Jonathan and Hakanow.They dismissed her,until they witnessed Emma’s death.Later they went to Jonathan’s house to understand the next survivor on Death’s list.Samantha and Hakanow learned the next was Julia from Jonathan and boys rushed to save and warn Julia but they couldn’t. Next day,Samantha meet with Jonathan and Hakanow at a restaurant and they went to Hakanow’s house to save Oxford.But Oxford died when a basement Ventilation sucked him.Minutes later they interrogated by two police officers.One police officer tried to shoot them but all bullets were duds. Hakanow told Samantha and Jonathan that if you’re not the next one,you cannot die.Several hours later,Samantha and Jonathan drive to Kimpang,where Diana was.Diana was very skeptical and dismissed them,ironically she believed to Jonathan after the premonition.Short after Diana died in a very brutal way.Seconds later they got a call from Hakanow about he saved Nick and chain was broken. 2 days later,Samantha came to barbecue party at Jonathan’s garden and remaining survivors graduated their survives.Next day Jonathan realized the chain is not broken and Nick was next.After Nick,Tony and Dan’s deaths,Jonathan ran to shopping mall where Samantha was and saved her from a falling brick.Cause of this,Death skipped her. Death 2 weeks later,Samantha,Jonathan and Hakanow were at a restaurant.They were eating and talking.Jonathan looked to a newspaper next to him,and saw so much omens.Samantha and Hakanow asked him what was going on,and Jonathan looked everywhere and saw more signs.Suddenly a truck crushed to restaurant,launched its hood to Samantha and the hood impaled Samantha from her neck.After Hakanow died,the truck's oil burned and all restaurant exploded and incinerated everything,including Samantha and Hakanow's dead bodies. Signs/Clues * Jonathan saw a article topic including word''Zino''. * Jonathan saw a article topic including name''Emma.'' * '' '' name Julia. * '' '' name Sam. * Jonathan saw 8 more article topics including the other survivors. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of the construction company that Zino died. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of the optician that Emma died. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of the mall that Julia died. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of McKing Gym. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of Hakanow's house. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of Kimpang. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of Callumy Pool. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of McKinley Hospital. * Jonathan saw an advertisement of''Raps''team. * Both in the premonition and real life,Samantha died after neck injuries. Trivia * Samantha is the only tenth survivor that is not the visionarie. Category:Final Destination:Lab Thing Characters Category:Final Destination:Lab Thing Category:Survivors Category:Tenth Survivor to Die Category:Stabbed Category:Perforated Category:Deceased Category:Death's Victims Category:Death's Servants Category:McKinley Highschool Lab Accidents Survivors Category:McKinley Highschool Lab Victims Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Females Category:Burned Category:Incinerated Category:Impaled Category:Death Intervened